Music During The Storm
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are fighting. Rosalie sits and watches the rain fall, is it ture what they say "Does every storm end with a rainbow?" Rosalie's point of veiw. Please review


**_Music During The Storm _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the songs: Wherever You Will Go by The Calling. And Jai Ho! by A.R Rahman Feat. Pussycat Dolls**

**Summary- Emmett and Rosalie are fighting. Rosalie sits and watches the rain fall, is it ture what they say "Does every storm end with a rainbow?" **

**_An. I really have no clue how to write a summary for this. But I tried my best and it will make sense once you read the actual story below. Please enjoy and be sure to read my other stories. _**

**_"In my mind I am dedicating this story to anyone who reads it." _**

**_ENJOY_**

The rain pounded hard against the window, second later the drops would fall away only to be replaced by others. The very sight outside, had been like that for 1 hour and 53 minutes. I've been sitting here watching and waiting for it to stop. I mean it needs to stop, right? Eventually? Well whatever. Today, Edward went over to Bella, honestly no surprise there, Alice and Jasper were out shopping- more like Alice is shopping and jasper is just getting dragged along, Carlisle and Esme went to hunt, and Emmett well.... were not on speaking terms. I was currently sitting in the quiet living room watching the rain fall and listening to the constant rambling on the radio about what celebrity was have plastic surgery, which ones were pregnant, who was dating who, who was cheating on who and any other gossip, they could dig up.

"....Could you imagine what it would be like, I mean the poor girl already has two kids, no husband, no career, being in and out of jail, being in and out of rehab who would want a life like that?" One of the reporter said to the other

"Yeah, I could just imagine but since that is not happening, lets play some more music."

"Okay up next we have Jai Ho." The music started, I tuned out the song, it was played so much it started to annoy me.

The rain was still falling outside. The were black clouds hanging around in the sky.

"That was A.R. Rahman feat. Pussycat Dolls - Jai Ho! Now we have Where Ever You Will Go by The Calling." I turned my attention to the song, I actually loved this song

_So lately, I've been wonderin  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own _

I was still staring out the window, it was peaceful and calming.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

I looked at the clock on the wall, it's been almost three hour since Emmett and I fought. It wasn't over anything big, but it still was enough. Truthfully I really didn't even remember what the issue was.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love_

The rain had finally started to calm down, it hadn't stopped but its was now just a light rainfall. I heard something outside the living room but I chose to ignore it.

_I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

I watched out the window, trying not to look at Emmett who was currently standing in the door way. I heard him sigh thinking he walked away, I jumped when I felt to arms wrap themselves around my waist. I settled my self by relaxing into Emmett hold.

"I'm sorry."

"I know and I'm sorry to." I smiled when I felt him kiss my head, he hugged me tighter to himself.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

We both sat in front of the window wrapped up in each others embrace. The rain was finally coming to a stop, soon there would be a rainbow in the sky just like there always is after the storm.

"Emmett?" I said in a whisper

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN- So what did you think of it? Once again the song is Wherever You Will Go By The Calling**


End file.
